Calling You
by Kuro49
Summary: RK. It was Rabi's birthday, but he wasn't here. Kanda calls to demand an answer for his absence. Rabi is grateful and Kanda is upset, how do you comfort someone like Kanda Yuu, and through the phone no less?


* * *

So this is my second DGM fic. I hope you will all like it. Did I mention it was BL? I do now Rabi x Kanda XP Enjoy!

I don't own D. Gray-man or Monopoly.

XXXX

_What makes me so special to have you in my arms?_

_The wounds on you body are the wounds inflicted in my heart._

_Every time you cry, I can't stop myself but to go and kiss it all away._

_Your shadow comforts my every nightmare._

_I will turn away just so I can see you once more._

The room was quiet, only the sound of a light scraping could be heard. A four sided bed room, plain with limited decorations. A pencil connected with a clean piece of paper, with each and every flick of his wrist, lines and curves slowly transformed into a shape. From that shape a figure appeared. The blank piece of paper turned into a drawing. The young man sitting up on the bed grinned as the drawing was finish. He had bright red hair and an eye patch covering his right eye. A black three quarters sleeve shirt covered wounds from the previous battle. He sighed as he snuggled deeper into the bed.

Rabi whispered into the small guest room.

"Yuu-chan, do you remember that today is my birthday?"

_XXXX_

_Every time you turn to leave, my heart stings a little._

_Why is it that every time I close my eyes, your image comes to my mind._

_Why is it that you haunt my dreams, every single night I fall asleep._

_We continue to separate, but yet, you come back to my side every single time._

_You don't know what affect you have on me._

The room was silent except for the lonely ticking of a clock. The second hand on the shiny black clock kept on moving. It will never stop unless the battery runs out or unless it breaks down. A lone figure sat on the end of a neatly folded bed sheets. It was rid of any creases, seeming like no one ever even slept on it. Maybe no one did sleep on it, or maybe someone did.

The figure had his head in his hands. He had long black hair going down to mid-back. A long jacket was tossed carelessly on a wooden chair. Draped on the young man was a thin white dress shirt, unbuttoned showing the bandages wrapped around his chest. He groaned into his hands. Clearly stressed, but from what?

"Rabi…" He mumbled into his hand.

He raised his head from his hands and stared at a black object set on to a small round table. It was a telephone. He slowly picked himself up and walked over to it. He stared at it for a while before slowly picking it up. His fingers danced across the number pad, punching in familiar numbers. He then paused and waited.

He played with the phone cord as he waited for someone to pick up. He twisted the cord around his long pale fingers. It rang a few times before it was finally picked up.

"Hai, Moshi-moshi?" A professional voice replied monotone.

"Is Rabi in the building?" Kanda asked while closing his eyes.

"Yes, just wait a moment as I connect you to his room." The lady said again in the same tone. Kanda kept on playing with the phone cord.

"……….." As the other person came on, Kanda's throat went dry.

"Hello?" Rabi's voice drifted from the other end of the conversation.

"Why aren't you back yet!?" Kanda yelled into the phone, he was not only angry, he was pissed off. You could almost see a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Yuu?" Rabi raised an eyebrow.

"Who else could it be?" Kanda snapped.

"I missed you so much, Yuu-chan." Rabi grinned from the other end.

"I said, why aren't you back yet?!" Kanda shouted once more into the phone. He was now standing up in his seat; one hand was firmly placed on his hip.

"Well… you see during a fight with an akuma I kinda injured myself and now I am staying at the China Head Quarters… so I can't come back till my wounds healed. And that will be at least 3 days." Rabi whimpered from the other end, scared of Kanda's replies.

"… but it's your birthday…" Kanda's quiet reply came as a shock to Rabi.

"Yuu…" Rabi's facial expression softens.

"I was waiting for you all night and you never came back to see me." Kanda softly answered.

"Yuu-uuu…" Rabi balled his hand to a fist; he clutched the bed sheets harder. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I am not hurt, Rabi." Kanda's voice was small and quiet. "…My heart just stings."

"Yuu!" Rabi's voice was full of concern. It pained him to see Kanda in so much pain.

"I am fine." Kanda's voice drifted from far away. He sat down on the bed, pulling his knees closer to him. "It just hurts not seeing you for so long."

"Kanda Yuu, listen to me, please." Rabi pleads. "It hurts me so much to hear you like this, I am so sorry I can't come back…"

Kanda's quiet reply came back to him. "Don't feel sorry, it was never your fault."

"Yuu-chan," Rabi cried desperately. "I miss feeling the warmth of your body next to mine's. I miss the way you always insult me. I miss the feeling of your lips on mine's. I miss the way your body curves against mine's. I miss the way your hair feels in between my finger tips. I just miss everything about you, please…."

"I miss you too…" The quiet response from Kanda was barely audible. His knuckles were white from holding the phone so tight.

"You don't know what I want to do to you right now." Rabi's frown slowly became a smirk, he licked his lips. "A shy Yuu-chan is always best to ravish."

Kanda's eyes widen slightly before blushing, he quietly whispered into the phone. "Happy birthday… Rabi-kun."

"AW!!!" Rabi squealed into phone. "I LOVE YUU!" (Get it? Yuu…instead of you. -.-;)

Kanda pulled the phone far away from his ears, knowing full well that every time he says anything nice, Rabi would get a huge reaction from it. He sighed and calmly replies to Rabi. "If you don't calm down in 3 seconds I am cutting off the connection no matter how much I miss you right now."

That made Rabi to instantly shut up. "Yuu-chan?" He suddenly asked.

"What?" Came Kanda's blunt reply.

"I love you so much." Rabi sincerely smiled. "I really appreciate you calling on my birthday. Guess what I want to do right now?"

"Play Monopoly?" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell? Yuu-chan, do you really think I want to play Monopoly right now?" Rabi's face was a big question mark.

"Kind of." Kanda replied, making Rabi to almost fall off his bed.

Rabi sweat dropped. "Ok-kay. Anyways, no I didn't want to play Monopoly. I want to glomp you so much right now." He pouted. "So right now I am hugging a pillow."

"Creep, I have a better body than a pillow." Kanda frowned.

"That's for sure." Rabi laughed.

"I love you." Rabi suddenly said.

"I know." Kanda replied.

"I love you." Rabi repeated.

"I know." Kanda replied emphasizing on the 'know'.

"I love you very very very very much." Rabi said again.

"I heard you after the first time." Kanda frowned.

"I love you, Yuu-chan" Rabi repeated once again.

"What are you planning?" Kanda raised an eyebrow. 'There had to be a reason for Rabi's strange behavior. He may be a touchy and mushy person but he knows he doesn't need to repeat again and again. He must want something from me' Kanda marveled to himself.

"Nothing, can't I express my love to my long-term boyfriend?" Rabi smirked on the other hand. His voice was dripping with innocence. A little scary because don't forget, we are talking about Rabi here.

"What do you want?" Kanda answered dead-panned.

"Have you ever notice? Ever time I tell you how much I love you, you either never answer me or you just say I know or stuff along those lines." Rabi smirked.

"So?" Kanda raised his eyebrow, not liking where this is going at all.

"I don't feel loved at all. No matter how much love I give to you, I never get any in return." Rabi pouted.

"You know how I feel about you." Kanda stated, frowning.

"But I want you to express it in words." Rabi pouted once more.

"And?" Kanda frown deepened.

"Tell me how you feel about me?" Rabi was practically whining now.

"No." Kanda bluntly reply.

"Come on!!! You know you love me!!!" Rabi whined.

"No." Kanda's reply was the same.

"Don't be so cold-hearted, Yuu-chan." Rabi whined again.

"No." His reply remained the same.

"Come on; tell me how much you love me!" Rabi pouted.

"Rabi… no." Kanda was stubborn but unfortunately for Kanda Rabi was even more stubborn.

"Yuu-chan, you are so mean. I feel so unloved here, sitting in a foreign room, talking with my boyfriend who refused to say 3 simple words. My wounds hurt and yet he is still too stuck up to care for his poor little Rabi." Rabi made fake sniffing noises. He pretended to sob.

"If I say it, will you stop?" Kanda was melting again. Rabi just seem to have this effect on him, every time he is hurt, Kanda could also feel that pain too.

"Yesh." Rabi abruptly replies, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Fine." Kanda frowned at the fact that he said yes to such a ridiculous request.

"I love you so much, Yuu-chan." Rabi squealed, practically bouncing on the bed.

"… I love you too, Rabi." Kanda's soft and quiet voice slowly said the 3 words that Rabi had yearned to hear.

Rabi sighed in content. "Thank you, this is the best birthday present you can ever give me."

"Come home soon, I have more things I want to tell you." Kanda requested.

"I will do anything my angel wishes me to do." Rabi quietly whispered.

"I want you to just hold me in your arms and let me share your pain with you." Kanda gently smiled.

"Then I want you to tell me how much you love me." Rabi smiled sincerely.

"Rabi, I should go. The sun is almost coming out." Kanda said, although he hates to leave his lover, he still have to get on with life.

"Alright, I have to sleep soon anyways." Rabi smiled as he hears his lover's voice.

"Good night, Rabi." Kanda said. "And happy birthday again."

"Thank you, Yuu-chan. You made me very happy with this phone call." Rabi smiles as he looks at his sketch of his lover sleeping peacefully. "Good night."

And with that the two put down their phone, cutting off their connection but knowing full well they will be in each other's arms soon.

XXXX

"Oi, Kanda?" A white haired young teen stopped in his tracks as a certain young man stepped out of a door.

"Oh, is you, Allen." He wiped around and gaze into the golden orbs of the young teen.

"What are you doing in Rabi's room?" Allen asked curiously as he tilted his head. 'He didn't call me bean sprout… strange for him to be so nice. And he seems to be in a very good mood too.'

"Oh nothing, I just needed to get back something of mine's he took." Kanda excused himself as he turned around, just hiding the blush that tainted his pale features.

Allen nodded and asked. "Want to go grab lunch together?" Fully expecting a no as an answer.

"Sure… oh yeah… its noon already." Kanda pondered to himself.

Allen's eyes widen. He just stood there with his yes wide and jaw dropped.

"Are you coming or not?" Kanda stared flatly at him. "Bean sprout."

"The name is Allen, ALLEN!" Allen pouted as he followed Kanda down the hallway.

"Hoey, whatever." Kanda waved back to poor little Allen.

Allen just smiled one of his many different smiles. But this one beholds a secret that only he knows. Rabi loves Kanda. And unexpectedly Kanda loves Rabi back.

_How sweet can love get?_

_Very sweet._

XXXX

What you all think? I had a very hard time with the dialogue between Rabi and Yuu-chan. –sweat drop- But the ending was fun to write I hope you all enjoyed that. Review and review me, I like to hear what you have to say about my work. I love Yuu-chan, Rabi and little bean sprout!

Kuro


End file.
